Owner of the body
by sasunata chan
Summary: Tetsuya Hinata wanita berumur 22 tahun status istri dari seorang pekerja kantoran biasa, hamil 2 bulan dan mengalami perpindahan tugas.Tapi ada satu hal yang di takutinya sejak di umumkan beberapa karyawan-karyawati yang dipindah-tugaskan termasuk suaminya ke perusahaan itu, karena perusahaan itu bernama Uchiha Corp.Sasuhina, LEMON, PWP, rape dan sejenisnya.


Tetsuya Hinata wanita berumur dua puluh dua tahun status istri dari seorang pekerja kantoran biasa, hamil dua bulan dan mengalami perpindahan tugas keperusahaan lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang di takutinya sejak di umumkan beberapa karyawan-karyawati yang dipindah-tugaskan termasuk suaminya ke perusahaan itu, karena perusahaan itu bernama Uchiha Corp.

**Owner of the body**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OOC, LEMON, PWP, rape dan sejenisnya, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Uchiha ini adalah beberapa mutasi karyawan dari perusahaan Sabaku Corp." Laki yang duduk membelakangi beberapa karyawan tersebut akhirnya memutar kursi ketika mendengar suara sekretarisnya sehingga berhadapan dengan mareka, tak pelak membuat salah satu mata karyawan. Tetsuya Hinata terbelalak saking terkejutnya.

Orang itu mempuyai mata sekelam malam dengan stayle rambut memcuat kebelakang, garis rahang wajahnya menunjukkan kesempurnaan pemberian Tuhan. Dan seringai bibirnya mampu mempesona para kayawan wanita. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata dia adalah mimpi buruk.

Ya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah mimpi buruk di masa lalunya.

Masa itu ketika dia berhasil kabur dari pria posesif kelainan seks tersebut, sungguh hari-hari yang melegakan baginya sekaligus penyesalan terbesarnya. Jujur hatinya selalu menginginkan pria ini. Bermimpi kalau orang inilah yang jadi pendampingnya. Tapi rasa takut lebih besar dari kerinduannya, pria ini selalu menyakiti fisik dan hatinya.

Malam itu sebelum Hinata dan suaminya akan memulai bekerja di Uchiha Corp, Hinata pernah mengajukan permintaan agar dia berhenti bekerja di situ, tapi Tetsuya Lee suaminya malah menolak usulannya. Katanya jarang ada kesempatan sebesar ini.

Uchiha corp adalah perusahaan terbesar dengan banyak cabang, lagian Hinata akan berada dibawah pimpinan Itachi sendiri Lee bilang tidak usah khawatir. Kalau memang ada Sasuke dia sendiri yang akan menyuruh Hinata untuk berhenti.

Tapi sekarang hal yang di takutinya terjadi siapa sangka bukan Itachi Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya, melainkan orang yang selalu berusaha di hindarinya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"…. Tetsuya Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit heran ketika menyebut nama wanita itu, lupa?. Tentu saja dia takkan lupa pada wanita yang selalu terikat diranjangnya dan selalu memuaskan malam-malam di masa hal itu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat wanita bersurai biru bergidik melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Semuanya boleh keluar. Mulailah bekerja buat aku tak menyesal telah menerima kalian!." Suara tegas Sasuke terdegar membuat para karyawan yang saling berbisik diam seketika.

"Baiiik!" jawab mareka serentak.

"Dan untuk Tetsuya Hinata. Tinggallah sebentar ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan." Hinata dapat merasakan jiwanya yang terancam.

"Apakabar _honey?_" suara Sasuke terdengar ketika seluruh karyawan keluar dari ruanganya dan menyisakan Hinata seorang. Hinata terpana untuk sesaat dengan kata-kata lembut yang keluar dari pria itu, tiba-tiba kerinduannya membuncah ingin sekali dia memeluk pria yang hadapanya ini. Namun logikanya menyeruak Hinata hampir saja melupakan suami dan anak yang baru di kandungnya.

Hinata tahu dia tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di ruangan Sasuke, ketika seringai Sasuke terlihat hal yang harus Hinata pikir adalah keluar secepatnya dari ruagan ini.

Waktu Hinata hampir mencapai pintu, dia merasakan sentakan di tangannya, dan tak lama setelah itu yang dirasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di punggun. Sasuke melemparnya ke atas meja. Hinata ketakutan dan secepat kilat memegang perutnya, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya. dia akhirnya bernafas lega ketika tahu perutnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Sasuke menaiki meja kerjanya, lalu melempar berkas-berkas yang ada di meja tersebut setelah itu perlahan dia menaiki tubuh Hinata. Dan menimpa tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi hah?!" Hinata ketakutan dia merasakan perutnya yang terjepit dengan perut Sasuke.

"T-tuan l-epaskan aku." Suara hinata mencicit, sekarang bagian perutnya bertambah sakit, tekanan di perutnya semakin menjadi.

"Khu..khu… Aku jadi teringat kita di masa lalu ketika kau memangilku sepertih itu." Sasuke tertawa menyeramkan lalu secara kasar mengesek juniornya ke selangkagan Hinata, membuat Hinata panik seketika.

"Sa-sasu a-aku ha…" Tunggu. Tak mungkin Hinata mengatakannya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri dan anaknya kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa, Kau terangsang hm?" Sasuke berbisik seduktif di dekat telinga Hinata, lalu memasukan lidahnya kelubang pendengar Hinata. Membuat si pemilik telinga memekik seketika.

Hinata tahu dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi ketika Sasuke memcium kasar bibirnya dan membuka paksa kemeja kerja yang di pakainya sehinga satu kancingnya terlepas.

"Ini tidak menarik." Sasuke menghela nafas " Bagaimana kalau ku buat menarik _honey_?" Sasuke menyeringai kearah Hinata yang sudah telanjang di bawahnya. Dan Hinata sadar kalau dia harus segera menyelamatkan anaknya.

"J-jangan Sasu" Hinata semakin panik ketika melihat Sasuke melongarkan dasinya. Dasi tersebut segera di ikatkan di kaki kiri Hinata kemudian dasi tersebut dilingkari ke bagian belakang leher Hinata dan di ikatkan kembali di kaki kanan Hinata, membuat pinggul Hinata terangkat dan selengkagannya terbuka lebar di depan Sasuke.

Pemandagan yang luar biasa. Sasuke bisa merasakan juniornya menegang.

Sedangkan Hinata sangat tersiksa dengan posisi tersebut, pahanya menjepit kuat perutnya, dan denyutan di perutnya semakin menjadi mungking si anak tahu kalau dia dan ibunya dalam bahaya. Sedangkan lututnya menekan dadanya yang mulai tumbuh besar.

Sasuke mendorong paha Hinata membuat lutut Hinata menggesek dadanya secara kasar.

"Auch" putting Hinata langsung mengeras. Hinata mengutuk tubuhnya yang mengkhianati hatinya.

"Ha...ha. Aku tahu kau menginginkan ku Hinata." Jari Sasuke mengesek-gesek selangkagan Hinata. Dan Hinata bersusah payah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan birahinya yang muncul dan rasa sakit di perut dan dadanya .

"Sasuke a-aku..umm.." Sasuke dengan kasar memasukkan celana dalam Hinata kemulut Hinata sendiri.

"Aku bosan mendengar suaramu yang gagap itu Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengesek kembali daerah selangkagan Hinata

"Aku hanya ingin mendegar desahan tertahanmu Hinata." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata kemudian menjilat dan mengulum telinga tersebut. Hinata sudah tak bisa bersuara lagi hanya gumaman tertahan dimulutnya dan air liur yang keluar secara perlahan.

Hinata lalu membuang penutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang masih bebas. "Sasuke hentikan! Aku sedang meng….ummmm!" Sasuke kembali meyumbat mulut Hinata.

"Tch! Diamlah!" Sasuke melepaskan sabuknya lalu mengikat kedua tangan Hinata. Lalu diikatkan ke kaki meja kerjanya.

Sekarang posisi Hinata begitu mengoda. Sasuke selalu suka melihat wanita ini tak berdaya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke lalu melepaskan celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya sebatas lutut. Dan tampa aba-aba langsung memasukkan juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang ke dalam lubang Hinata.

"ummhh….ummmhh!" Air mata Hinata membanjiri pipinya, rasa perih di selangkaganya beserta gesekan lutut pada dadanya, membuat Hinata frustasi akan rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Sasuke diam sejenak, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika juniornya di jepit kuat oleh lubang Hinata. Kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak di rasakannya.

"Aummmhh….." sekarang sensasinya berbeda yang di rasakan Hinata, ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur secara kasar dan tidak beraturan, rasa nikmat yang sempat dirasa tadi berubah menjadi perih yang menyayat di perutnya.

Muka Hinata memucat serta air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sasuke menremas kuat paha Hinata rasa nikmat di bagian bawah pinggangnya membutakan pikirannya. saat Sasuke menekan paha Hinata otomatis perutnya yang terkena imbas, rasanya Hinata mau mati. Perutnya sakit sekali.

"Kau sempiith sekaliiih Hinataaahh" Sasuke mulai meracau kala kedutan di lubang hinata semakin kuat menjepit kepuyaannya membuatnya semakin liar menghujani lubang Hinata, sehingga yang terdegar di ruangan tersebut hanya suara tabrakan pinggul dan gumaman Hinata yang tidak jelas.

Namun sebelum juniornya memuntahkan sesuatu di lubang Hinata dengan gerakan cepat dia mengeluarkannya. Membuat Hinata bernafas lega tapi dia tidak nyakin Sasuke bakal melepaskannya.

"Hn" Sasuke menatap lubang Hinata yang berkedut melebar dan menyempit, lalu secara perlahan memasukkan 4 jari sekaligus kedalam anus Hinata.

"ummmhhh.." Hinata ingin sekali menjerit namun celana dalam dimulut menahannya.

Sasuke mengocoknya perlahan namun semakin lama semakin kasar membuat tubuh Hinata bergoyang-goyang. Hinata kembali merasakan kram diperutnya dan perih di dadanya akibat gesekan lutut karena Sasuke mengocoknya terlalu cepat. Dia tidak menikmati. Inilah Sasuke dimasa lalunya sangat menakutkan.

"Hei Hinata, kurasa lubang mu ini merindukan mainanku? Lihat bagaimana dia menghisap jariku ini" Sasuke kembali menyeringai kearah Hinata, tapi dia dia mengurangi kocokan lubang anusnya. Hinata hanya mampu bergidik apakah hari-hari damainya akan berakhir?.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Hinata bisa mengerakkan pinggul sedikit. Membuat Sasuke mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"aumm...casumhh!" Hinata hanya mampu mengerakkan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak suka kalau kagiatannya di interupsi.

"Apa?" Sasuke menarik kasar celana dalam yang menyumbat mulut Hinata.

"P-perut ku s-sakit." Hinata merasakan panas di mulutnya akibat celana dalam yang di paksa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Mulutnya diarahkan keselangkagan Hinata lalu mulai menghisapnya. Memang Hinata merasakan sedikit kenikmatan tapi rasa sakit di perutnya lebih mendominasi.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Sasuke. Perutku sangat sakit" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Namun akhirnya dia berhenti juga.

Dengan sedikit tak rela Sasuke membuka ikatan hinata, meningalkan jejak merah di kaki dan tangan Hinata.

Setelah terlepas Hinata segera turun dari meja Sasuke, lalu buru-buru memakai kemejanya yang berserakan bersama dokumen-dokumen penting Sasuke. Saat Hinata memakai roknya, legang Sasuke melingkar di pinggang memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak suka melakukannya di kantor?" Hinata tidak menjawab, dia harus segera keluar dari ruagan ini segera.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana di apartemen ku saja?" Sasuke menjilat cupang Hinata dan berbisik di telinga Hinata dengan sangat pelan.

"Apartemenku sangat luas, dan mainanku menunggumu Nata-chan." Sasuke mengigit telinga itu menghasilkan pekikkan dari Hinata.

"Ha…ha aku suka caramu menjerit." Hinata mendorong bahu Sasuke lalu segera berlari kearah pintu dia tak mau dapat kembali di tangkap Sasuke.

"He?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "mau bermain kucing-kucingan dengan ku he?" Hinata harus berani memberitahu Sasuke sebenarnya dan segera pergi dari perusahaan ini.

"Sasuke sekarang aku sudah punya suami dan aku sedang hamil 2 bulan! Kumohon jangan ngangu aku lagi.!" Hinata membuka pintu lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut meningalkan Sasuke yang masih tegak berdiri. Dan samar-samar sudut bibirnya kembali naik namun kali ini lebih menyeramkan.

"Suami?. Kau lupa Hinata kalau kau itu milikku." Sasuke meremas pelan juniornya. "Hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha."

…

Hinata terus belari dia sudah tidak peduli dengan baju kerjanya yang ada hanya rasa sesak di dada dan perih di perutnya. Bukankah dia sepertih menghianati suaminya. Walaupun Sasuke yang memaksa tapi Hinata juga menikmatinya.

Saat sampai di apartemen yang baru kemarin dihuni bersama suaminya. Hinata melihat Lee didepan pintu masuk dan memandang cemas ke arahnya. Hinata langsung menabrak Lee lalu menagis.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Lee kemudian melingkari lengannya di pungung Hinata dan pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang sangat lemah terus membawa Hinata kedalam, perasaanya tidak enak ketika melihat bekas merah di leher istrinya.

"Sasuke, Lee-kun, Sasu.." Hinata tersendat-sendat dia sudah tidak bisa bicara. Lee segera memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku tadi terkejut begitu tahu aku berada di bawah pimpinan Itachi-sama. Lalu aku menelponmu tapi tak kau angkat. Aku cemas lalu buru-buru pulang." Lee mencium dahi Hinata. Dia tahu istrinya lagi syok entah apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Lee tidak perlu jawaban karena Hinata yang gementaran di pelukannya sudah menjawab semuanya, Lee mengepalkan tangan dan giginya gemalatuk menahan amarah.

"Sasuke sialan! Akan ku hajar dia!" Lee berdiri namun Hinata kembali memeluknya.

"J-jangan Lee-kun. A-aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Lee meremas kuat bahu Hinata dia merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

"Tenanglah" Lee kembali mendudukkan Hinata di atas pangkuanya, lalu menjilat bekas cupangan di leher Hinata.

"L-lee-kun?" sekarang dia menghisap kuat cupangan tersebut. Lee tidak lera istrinya di sentuh orang lain.

"Aku akan membersihkan semuanya Hinata-chan" Hinata senang kalau suaminya posesif begini tapi perutnya sakit sekali.

"T-tapi perutku sakit Lee-kun." Hanya wajah bengong lee yang terlihat, lalu Lee secepat kilat memgangkat tubuh Hinata dan segera di larikan kerumah sakit. Membuat Hinata tertawa sedikit setidaknya Hinata dapat melupakan sejenak kejadian tadi.

…

"Untunglah anak kita tidak kenapa-kenapa Hinata" Lee tersenyum lega kearah Hinata, mareka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Hinata tidak menjawab dia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata?" sekarang Lee bertambah cemas, istrinya tidak berbicara sejak dari tadi. Hinata merasa jahat sekali pada suaminya tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begini pada suaminya yang baik hati. Dan tidak mempersoalkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Maafkan aku, aku istri yang buruk." Hinata kembali menagis.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa" Lee merangkuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"T-tapi" Hinata masih merasa bersalah.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan lebin menjaga mu." Hinata kembali menangis dan memeluk suaminya lebih erat. Dia merasa sangat tidak lama Hinata kembali mendongak kearah Lee dan menghapus air matanya.

"Bukankah kau ada reuni dengan temanmu Lee-kun?" Hinata ingat semalam sehabis mareka bercinta, Lee pernah bilang ada reuni dengan teman semasa sekolahnya. Mengingat bercinta mau tidak mau wajah Sasuke kembali terbayang di otak Hinata. Namun segera di tepisnya. Hinata tidak mau membuat suaminya cemas lagi.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Aku akan menjagamu." Hinata kembali merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lee-kun. Kamu pergi saja." Lee menatap Hinata, Hinata hanya menganguk. Memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa di tingal sendirian. Namun Lee tetap saja cemas.

"Kamu ikut aku saja."

"Eh?"

…

Acara reuni itu di selenggarakan di sebuah taman. Suasananya sangat meriah, mungkin karena teman-teman Lee adalah orang-orang yang berpenghasilan tinggi. Tapi Hinata tidak menyesal telah menikahi Lee dia adalah orang yang baik.

"HEI! LEE AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!" Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah kebarat-baratan berteriak kearah Lee padahal jarak di antara mareka sangat dekat, dan suara musik juga tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin orang itu suka berteriak-teriak .

"Naruto apa kabar?. Dan perkenalkan ini istriku Tet.."

"Hinata-chan" Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu menunjuk kearah Hinata, sekarang Hinata dapat melihat jelas pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dia adalah salah seorang teman dekat Sa…suke.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Lee tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Naruto. Pria itu tersentak.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja dari sini. Sas.." belum kelar Naruto ngomong di belakangnya sudah muncul orang yang paling Hinata takuti.

"Hei. Tidak baik Naruto, kalau mengusir orang!" Sasuke perlahan mendekati tiga orang yang terkejut itu. Hinata memeluk lengan Lee lebih erat lagi. Dia sangat takut. Sedangkan Lee berusaha menahan amarahnya terhadap laki bermata tajam di hadapanya.

"Jadi kau yang benama Tetsuya Lee?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Lee masih diam tak bergerak tangannya masih terkepal ingin sekali menghajar orang ini. Tapi demi kesopanan akhirnya dengan setengah hati dia menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lee benci sekali pada orang yang menyeringai kearah istrinya ini.

"Dan… kau istrinya?" kali ini Lee mengertakkan giginya orang ini pura-pura tidak kenal istrinya dan malah menjulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. Hinata memandang kearah Lee dan Naruto. Lee kemudian menganguk dan Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa tangan Hinata kedepan wajahnya dan mengecup pungung tangan tersebut. Hinata memucat sedangkang Lee mukanya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata menarik paksa tangannya. Lee dapat melihat darah di bibir laki-laki itu. Apa dia mengigit tangan istrinya?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tapi laki-laki bermata tajam itu hanya tersenyum sinis saja, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali padahal dia dia sudah membuat tangan Hinata berdarah. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia melangkah pergi.

Kemarahan Lee meledak, hampir saja dia menerjang Sasuke kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"Sudah. Kau bawa pulang saja istrimu Lee. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian." Sebernarnya Naruto hanya peduli pada pestanya. Persetan dengan Lee dan istrinya dia hanya tidak mau Sasuke merusak acaranya.

"Ya, tapi biar ku obati dulu tangan istriku." Lee mengusap darah di tangan Hinata.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu Naruto sudah pergi dari hadapan mareka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lee masih mengusap-usap bekas gigitan di tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk tidak mau membuat suaminya bertambah cemas. Walaupun tangannya masih terasa perih.

"Apa kau yang bernama Tetsuya Lee? Aku Kakashi Hatake orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha." Seorang pria dengan rambut aneh dan mukanya yang ditutupi masker berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Lee.

Lee segera membungkuk kearah orang ini. "Ya, salam kenal tuan Hatake."

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" Lee melihat Hinata meminta persetujuan, Hinata kembali menganguk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Setelah ini kita obati lukamu." Hinata kembali menganguk.

Setelah kepergian suaminya dengan orang bernama Hatake itu, Hinata segera menepi dari keramaian dia berharap Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di pesta ini.

"Duduk." Dua buah tangan menekan pundak Hinata membuatnya terduduk di sebuah kursi dan tangannya yang terluka di genggam oleh orang yang paling di takutinya.

Tangannya yang terluka di bersihkan pelan-pelan dengan alcohol, lalu di beri obat tetes luka. Orang ini Sasuke Uchiha tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun tangannya dengan telaten dan hati-hati membalut lukanya dengan perban. Ada banyak hal yang belum di pahami Hinata tentang orang ini, dia bisa lembut dan kasar pada waktu bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya Hinata? Aku lebih tampan, lebih kaya. Kau meningalkan ku demi orang yang tidak berguna sepertih dia." Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam.

"J-jangan menjelek-jelekkan Lee-kun, dia orang baik…ouh!" Sasuke menekan tangan Hinata yang sudah di balut membuat luka itu mengerluarkan darah lagi. Tangan kirinya malah berani masuk kedalam gaun Hinata lalu mengelus-elus paha dalam Hinata.

Hinata panik, ini ditengah orang banyak sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istri ku?!" Lee menarik paksa Hinata hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sasuke berdiri memandang remeh pada Lee. Lee tak ingin berbuat masalah apalagi di hadapan orang kepercayaan tuan Itachi dia segera menbawa istrinya pulang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum setan.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi terseyum malas di balik maskernya. Tahu pekerjaan kedepan akan merepotkan.

…

Hinata terpaksa kembali kekantor Uchiha hari ini. Hinata tahu kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke maka tidak akan ada lagi ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Tadi pagi aparat kepolisian mendatangi kediamanya dan menyeret paksa suaminya. Lee dituduh telah mencemarkan nama baik Sabaku corp karena uchiha mengira Lee adalah mata-mata yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan mareka. Maka pemilik Sabaku tidak tinggal diam dan malah menuntut Lee.

Namun Hinata tahu dalang dari semua ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata langsung menabrak pintu ruangan Sasuke dia sudah tidak peduli tentang kesopanan. Sasuke yang sedang mempelajari sebuh dokumen hanya melihat sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Darah hinata mendidih "A-apa yang kau lakukan pada lee?" namun suaranya tetap saja mencicit. Sasuke lalu memandang hinata dan tersenyum sedikit.

"K-kumohon l-lepaskan s-suamiku Sasuke d-dia tidak b-bersalah" sekarang Hinata malah memohon, air matanya tidak behenti mengalir sejak dari tadi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku di mobil" Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Hinata.

"Kembali padaku. Dan semuanya akan normal." Sasuke kembali mengacuhkan Hinata dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangan Hinata gementaran dan memungut kunci yang dilemparkan Sasuke tadi. Hinata ragu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Keluar! Jangan menganguku Hinata, atau kau mau melakukan sesuatu sepertih kemarin?" muka Hinata memerah antara malu dan marah. Lalu bergegas ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut meningalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata berjalan lunglai kearah mobil Sasuke sungguh dia sangat bimbang sekarang. Di satu sisi dia ingin menyelamatkan suaminya namun disisi lain dia takut untuk kembali pada Sasuke.

Ketika berada dalam mobil Sasuke sepintas bayangan masa lalunya muncul. Hinata sadar ini bukan akhirnya mungkin masih ada jalan keluar kalau ia berbicara dengan suaminya. Hinata segera keluar dari mobil tersebut senyum harapan muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau tak mungkin mengalahkan tuan muda Uchiha. Jadi turuti saja kemauannya kau bebas dari tuntutan dan dapat hidup layak dengan uang yang di berikanya." Hinata tidak meyangka kedatanganya tepat dengan kedatangan orang kepercayaan Sasuke dan melakukan penawaran dengan suaminya.

"Baiklah tuan Hatake. Aku menerimanya siapkan uang yang banyak untukku." Hinata menutup mulutnya syok dengan keputusan suaminya. Apa ini? Apa suaminya menjualnya?.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Kau bisa mengambil uangnya besok." Orang yang bernama Hatake itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bebas sekarang dan sediakan uangnya hari ini juga." Orang itu hanya memandang Lee sebentar lalu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Oke." Lalu dia segera berlalu.

Setelah orang itu pegi barulah Hinata muncul. Mukanya pucat dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Lee k-kenapa?" Lee terkejut melihat Hinata mehampirinya. Kemudian Lee memeluk Hinata namun segera di tepis Hinata.

"Kau salah paham Hinata. Ini hanya taktik." Hinata menatap Lee tak percaya.

"Taktik?"

"Ya. Setelah aku mendapatkan uangnya, aku akan segera menyemputmu dan kita pergi dari sini sejauh-jauhnya." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Lee tidak membuangnya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata kemudian memeluk Lee erat, takut ditinggalkan.

"Ya aku janji. Jadi tunggulah aku di tempat si berengsek itu." Hinata terkejut.

"K-kenapa h-harus di sana?" Hinata bingung. Bukankah lebih mudah kalau dia berada di apartemen mareka sendiri.

"Kalau di apartemen kita dia pasti memperketat penjagaan, namun kalau kau ditempatnya dia tidak akan terlalu curiga." Lee benar. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh.

" Kalau begitu pergilah." Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir suaminya lalu bergegas pergi.

…

"Nona sebaiknya anda kedalam, cuaca sangat dingin malam ini" seorang pelayan tersenyum ramah pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di teras rumah. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke membawanya kerumah bukan keapartemennya. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin melihat bintang." Pelayang itu kembali tersenyum, merasa aneh dengan jawaban nona yang baru di bawa pulang oleh tuannya yang paling muda. Melihat bintang? Memangnya terlihat dari sini. Namun dia tidak mau mempersoalkanya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya menyediakan susu hangat untuk anda." Hinata merasa tidak enak pada pelayan yang berbaik hati padanya. Hinata mengangguk.

Pelayan itu membunggkuk lalu pergi dari sana.

…

"… Bagaimana ya, kalau yang di tunggu tidak datang?" Sasuke membungkukkan setengah badanya kearah seseorang yang terikat di kursi yang menghadap sebuah layar televisi, di layar itu dia dapat melihat istrinya yang sedang gelisah.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Lepaskan aku." Lee yang sedang terikat di kursi memberontak, namun tali yang mengikatnya terlau kencang.

Sasuke tertawa menyeramkan. Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya melihat malas. Mareka sekarang ada di gudang yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Lee mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia terlalu menganggap remeh Uchiha licik ini. dia terlalu ceroboh dengan percaya bisa lepas dari pria itu.

"Kau memang licik.! Kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu!" Sasuke menyeringai setan.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Kau pikir bisa menipu seorang Uchiha." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh.

Sial kenapa orang ini bisa tahu Lee hanya tersenyum masam. Namun saat matanya menatap Kakashi yang menyeringai kearahnya. Lee tau siapa dalangnya.

"Tapi kalau hanya menonton tampa ketegangan tidak asyik. Iyakan tuan Tetsuya?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai membuat Lee merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hei Kakashi pindahkan layarnya" Kakashi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menekan sebuah tombol remote, lalu layar yang tadinya menampakkan Hinata, berganti dengan gambar seorang pelayan yang membuatkan segelas susu.

Pelayan itu terus mengaduk susu kemudian mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantongnya. Sebuah kotak yang berisi pil berwarna putih. Pil itu kemudian di masukkan kedalam susu yang telah di aduk.

Lee tahu apa arti pil tersebut dia terus memberontak tidak peduli tanganya yang terluka. Umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya di respon dengan tawa setan milik Sasuke.

Namun mata Lee tidak lepas dari layar yang sekarang menampilkan istrinya kembali. Segelas susu sudah berada di tangan istrinya dia hanya dapat berdoa agar Hinata tidak meminumnya.

"Apa kau berharap?" pertayaan Sasuke kembali membuat kemarahannya meledak namun Lee tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tangan yang terikat begini.

Harapanya menghilang saat melihat gelas yang berada di tangannya istrinya telah kosong, dan kepanikan istrinya saat darah yang mengalir di kedua kakinya. Tampa sedar air mata membasahi kedua pipinya anaknya terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke masih tertawa. Seakan-akan yang terjadi dihadapanya adalah pertujukan seru. Lee mengertak giginya mukanya merah menahan amarah.

"Hei apa kita tidak bisa menyesaikan ini?" Kakashi mulai jengah.

"Hn" Sasuke menaruh telunjuk di dagunya seakan-akan berpikir. "Padahal aku ingin bermain-main sedikit lagi. Tapi sudahlah kalau kau bosan." Lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi dan mengangkat tangannya.

Lee heran namun keherananya menghilang saat melihat Kakashi menondongkan senjata kearahnya.

**DOOOR…!**

…

Hinata terkejut ketika terbagun hal yang di lihat pertama kali adalah Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lee mana S-sasuke kun?" Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Hinata teringat dengan kandunganya serta merta air matanya kembali keluar.

"Hik b-bagaimana d-dengan hik anakku?" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak berjodoh dengan mu Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengelus pungungnya dan mencium dahi Hinata. Hinata menangis lebih kencang dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Dia telah kehilangan segalanya suami dan anak telah meninggalkannya.

"Anakku yang malang." Hinata kembali menangis menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga kandugannya dengan baik

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukanya. Di balik bahu Hinata dia menyeringai. _benar, anak yang malang karena berada di rahimmu. Sesungguhnya yang boleh berada di rahimmu hanya benih ku Hinata._

…END…

**Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada Moku-chan, Jolie luv, Zaoldyeck13, Momoka, Hime No Rika, Shy-S, Dewi Natalia, driccha. Yang sudah menriview fic ku sebelumnya.**

**Untuk Moku-chan maaf y. aku belum bisa buat yang hot -_-**

**Dan juga maaf untuk nama marga Lee yang kuganti, soalnya ngaak cocok banget untuk Hinata.**

**Satu lagi menurut kalian tulisan ku kali ini ada perubahan tidak dari kedua buah ff yang terdahulu? Kalau memang masih sama kayaknya aku harus intropeksi diri dulu deh ^^**


End file.
